The Story-teller
by Emrys1411
Summary: As much as Tony hated hospitals, he loved Gibbs' reading voice. Fluffy father/son one shot set post SWAK when DiNozzo is recovering from the plague in hospital. Features Kate also. No slash. Gen.


The Story-teller 

A/N: The extract of the Star Wars review came from Empire's website and I chose that film because it was released in May 2005 when the episode aired.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"In the end then, it depends on your point of view. As a sequel to the prequels, Sith is more than anyone can reasonably have hoped for, a movie that made it okay to be a Star Wards fan again. However, a few fans will always cling to a different truth…"

Gibbs actually had a wonderful reading voice, Tony noted, even if he was only reading movie reviews from DiNozzo's most recent _Empire _magazine.

Tony was planning to go and watch 'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith' at the weekend but, unfortunately, his plans were dashed after being infected with pneumonic plague.

Nearly dying tended to put a dampener on most people's social life.

So instead, Gibbs volunteered (rather reluctantly) to read the review to Tony simply because DiNozzo's head was spinning violently and his eyes were finding it impossible to focus on the tiny printed letters. Anyway, he was tired and was secretly soothed by the deep, gruff tone of Gibbs' voice.

It forced some of the shadows back into the darkness, if only for a little while.

In fact, Tony felt warmed despite the constant chill that had settled deep within his bones at how Gibbs had spent every night in hospital with him.

Usually sleeping in an armchair because technically, visiting times were over.

Gibbs should have been at home, working on his boat, drinking his bourbon.

Not sat listening to Tony whimper at every sharp, jagged breath.

Not watching Tony cry when he couldn't breathe.

Not holding Tony's hand when he was too scared to close his eyes, just in case that 85% chance of dying decided to make itself known.

DiNozzo, on one hand, felt immense guilt, both for making Gibbs think he had to stay and for being inwardly and irrevocably glad that he chose to.

But enough was enough because Gibbs looked dreadfully exhausted, even for a marine.

So Tony had given Kate strict instructions to pick the boss up at eleven 'o' clock that Tuesday night and take him home, no matter what the older man said.

While thinking (and waiting for Agent Todd) DiNozzo hadn't noticed that Gibbs had stopped reading and instead stared curiously at the young man beside him, who lay like a cat on his left side, arms outstretched in front of him, fingers wrapped loosely around the bed rail.

"Whatcha thinking, DiNozzo?"

Tony snapped to attention, looking like a deer caught in headlights (probably Gibbs' headlights), and blinked rapidly before meeting the former marines shockingly celeste blue eyes.

"Thinking? Me? That's unlikely, boss." Tony breathed, his voice soft with a gentle rasp.

"Well, you're not listening and if you're not listening to me, DiNozzo, I'm not reading this crap any longer – "

"I'm listening, I swear."

"So what did I just say?"

There was a pause while Tony processed his question more slowly than usual.

"Something…related to…the quality of Stars Wars as…a sequel...and then…"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, straightened his back and was about to pick the magazine back up when there was a soft, hesitant knock on the door.

The two men turned (Tony could barely lift his head, however) to Caitlin Todd, who looked somewhat devious and somewhat amused.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Gibbs queried, confused, if not alarmed i(t was Gibbs, after all, 'alarmed' wasn't in his vocabulary).

"Fulfilling a favor." She smiled.

"An order, actually." DiNozzo smirked in return, rubbing his hands across his eyes, which physically ached along with every other damn cell in his body.

"I don't take orders from you, DiNozzo."

"Then why are you here, _Katie_?"

"Don't call me – "

Kate's scowl was transformed into a look of slight dread with one silencing glare from Gibbs.

"You haven't answered my question, Agent Todd."

"I'm here to take you home, Gibbs."

A terse silence followed.

Tony swallowed, with extreme difficultly.

Kate visibly shrank.

"Excuse me?"

"Tony told me too." Kate spoke quickly, willing to sacrifice her sick colleague to save her own skin from the wrath of Gibbs.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned slowly, one eyebrow raised, to look at his charge, who somehow appeared smaller and skinnier under hospital lighting.

"That right, DiNozzo? You want me to leave?"

Tony couldn't tell if Gibbs was being serious, if he was hurt by the events. DiNozzo doubted it, but the guilt intensified and blazed brighter within his tender chest, and he began to question what he had done.

"I just feel bad that you have to sit here every night, Boss, I mean, at your age, that chair can't be good for your back – " Tony noticed he was rambling before he'd truly began but thankfully, Gibbs cut him off.

"You calling me old?"

"Uh, no, of course not. Mature, maybe, you know, like wine…or cheese…you get better with age…"

"Tony, don't compare Gibbs to mature cheddar," Kate pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"I'm not comparing them, just noting certain similarities in their aging processes –"

"_DiNozzo_."

Gibbs had turned fully towards the young man, leaning his elbows on the hand rail to look Tony squarely in the eyes. He softened his voice, amusement falling away from his sharp features to be replaced with a gentle understanding.

That alone unnerved Tony.

"You want me to leave because you think I'm only here because I feel _obliged_ to be?" Gibbs asked slowly.

"Possibly?"

The former marine sighed in frustration and shook his head calmly.

"Tony, I'm here because I want to be, okay? And since when have I ever done anything I don't want to do?" Gibbs tipped his head slightly to the left, noting the way DiNozzo's chest rose and fell more evenly with each breath. "You should know me better than that, by now."

Tony smiled shyly, his startling pale cheeks flushing with a mild pinkness as he knotted his fingers in the blankets.

"I do know you."

"Yes, you do. So you also know I'm not going anywhere."

"Gibbs – " Kate stopped when the older man raised his hand to silence her.

"_So_, "Tony emphasized the word, "I also know that your back is killing you and you haven't had a decent cup of coffee all day."

Gibbs had to grin at that.

"Maybe."

"Go home, boss. Please. I'm not going anywhere. Even if I wanted to discharge myself, I'd probably collapse before I made it to reception and besides, I'm not sure I can remember my own signature at this point." Tony sounded adorably close to pleading, as well as falling asleep.

Gibbs studied his agent for a few moments and Kate watched in awe at the whirring of his mind as he considered the situation. With little indication of a decision on his face, Gibbs finally nodded and began to gather up his belongings.

Unsurprisingly, he passed the rubbish over to Kate but before she turned away and waited for her superior in the corridor, she slyly watched Gibbs say goodbye to their favorite Italian.

Gibbs had his hands on the bed rail and leaned over the ailing form of Tony, who turned his face slightly up towards the older man.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Jethro questioned in a light, completely non-condescending voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure, boss."

"Okay then."

Gibbs absently began to rearrange DiNozzo's blankets until they reached his neck and Kate felt her heart swell at the rare display of paternal affection.

Her heart then near enough stopped with the older man's next move.

He put a palm on DiNozzo's forehead and brushed away Tony's messy, dark bangs. Then, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon the Italian's temple, before pulling away and smoothing back the younger man's hair one last time.

Tony was basically asleep by this point, but Kate didn't miss the slightly embarrassed smile of glee which stretched across his chapped lips.

"See you in the morning, DiNozzo."

Once Kate and Gibbs had left and began walking together down the corridor, Kate couldn't stop herself speaking.

"That was really sweet, Gibbs. I think Tony really needed that."

Gibbs said nothing, but acknowledged her comment with a curt nod.

They walked on into the night.


End file.
